Xiumin Scene ! Episode
by 1211dooty
Summary: Karena lagi galau, jadi jangan salahkan ceritanya kalau sedikit melooooww. Hhaa ini dibuat patas dengan halangan bau mie goreng yang menggugah selera dan aku terpaksa menghentikan sebentar demi meikmati mie gorengku . Hhaa


Title: Xiumin Scene ! Episode

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Absurd

Rated : K

Cast : Kim Minseo aka Xiumin

Disclaimer :Karena lagi galau, jadi jangan salahkan ceritanya kalau sedikit melooooww. Hhaa ini dibuat patas dengan halangan bau mie goreng yang menggugah selera dan aku terpaksa menghentikan sebentar demi meikmati mie gorengku . Hhaa ^^

.

.

STORY BEGINNING

.

.

Malam hari yang sepi ini Xiumin berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini, karena yang ia tahu sekarang hanya melihat langit dari balik kaca jendela dan menunggu bintang jatuh.

Rumor tentang bintang jatuh sudah sangat menjamur seperti kaos kaki ACE -boneka Kris yang sampai sekarang Xiumin bingung tentang kelaminnya - di bawah kulkas.

Tapi toh tak ada salahnyakan untuk berharap kepada bintang jatuh yang ada di langit ?

Harapan Xiumin tak jauh tak dekat dan tak bukan masih bersangkutan tentang Luhan. Bukan karena Luhan memberterimut atau Luhan member dari Beijing yang selalu tebar pesona dengan senyuman kerutan -tua- di kedua pelipis matanya. Tapi tentang harapan -semu- Luhan tentang 30 February.

Xiumin sama sekali tidak pernah berharap sumpah sarapahnya akan berimbas pada dirinya dan akan menjadi kenyataan . Itu terlalu membuat Luhan bahagia , meski baru memasuki 0,01%.

"Tuhan , apa kau akan benar-benar membuatku menjadi wanita dan mengabulkan do'a di Rusa boros muka itu ?",gumam Xiumin sambil memelintir ujung dasbor tempat tidurnya.

Xiu, lebih baik kau memelintir kalender duduk teddy bear milik Luhan dari pada dasbor tempat tidur. Kau akan menyakiti tempat tidur kesayanganmu.

.

.

Clek'

.

.

"Oh,hyung kau belum tidur?",tanya seseorang di ujung pintu kamar Xiumin.

"Kris , aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri tidak tidur ?",tanya Xiumin pada seseorang di ujung pintu.

.

.

Kris

.

.

"Belum , mungkin setelah mengecheck semua member sudah tidur atau belum.",jawab Kris lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris yang menurutnya sangat dewasa -untuk kali ini-. Sebenarnya dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Kris, mungkin Kris terlalu polos dan dungu untuk mengerti setiap hal yang terjadi di dorm mereka. Tapi Kris bukan orang bodoh yang akan memperkeruh keadaan, justru dengan ketidak tahuannya itu yang membuat semua member dekat.

.

.

Yah,

.

.

Seperti itu pemikiran Xiumin tentangn Kris

.

.

Dan Kris,

.

.

Adalah sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang selalu peduli dengan semua member, yah seperti saat ini. Dia selalu mengechek setiap kamar member setiap malam untuk memastikan mereka tidur dengan baik atau tidak.

.

Sifat kebapakan yang baik

.

"Mau menemaniku menunggu bintang jatuh ? ",tawar Xiumin setelah melihat Kris merebahkan tubuh tingginya di kasur empuk milik Xiumin.

"Haha, ku rasa menunggu bintang jatuh masih lebih baik dari pada harus menunggu Sehun menanti pukul 25:00",jawab Kris asal.

Sebenarnya dia menyesali tawaran Suho yang meminta dirinya menemani Sehun menunggu pukul 25:00, entah pikiran dari mana dia bisa langsung menerima ajakan itu dan tak menanyakan dulu asal usul pukul 25:00.

.

.

Kris yang malang

.

.

"Kau terlalu polos untuk dibodohi laki-laki berumur 21 tahun ,Kris", ejek Xiumin sambil tersenyum senang.

.

Yah, Kria terlalu polos

.

.

Sepertinya

.

.

"Jadi ,... bagaimana dengan bintang jatuh ? Kau ingin memohon apa?",tanya Kris penasaran.

Xiumin menatap kaca jendela kamarnya sendu, apa dia harus mengatakan harapan bodohnya yang sebodoh keingin Luhan tentang tanggal 30 February kepada Kris .

.

.

"Ak..ku..-"

.

.

"Sudahlah lupakan, toh kau katakan atau tidak. Harapanmu sudah tergambar jelas di wajah bulatmu itu. Kau berharap jika semua sumpah sarapahmu itu tidak terjadikan? Kau terlalu lucu Minseok-ah. Tidak perlu memikirkannya, cukup jalani saja, toh jika sudah 100% tanggal 30 Ferbruary juga tidak akan ada", kata Kris yang dalam sekejab membuat Xiumin terasa sangat sulit untum menelan air liurnya sendiri.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu tentang...-", batin Xiumin

.

.

"Hi, mungkin aku tidak sepintar Suho, aku juga bukan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bisa langsung menyambar omongan dengan perkataan yang tidak pikirkan, tapi aku respek dengan semua lingkungan sekitar. Meskipun wajahku selalu mendukung dengan kedunguan. Hahahaa", tawa Kris meledak setelah membayangkan setiap kejadian aneh yang terjadk akhir-akhir ini.

Mulai dari tanggal 30 February, pukul 25:00, 32 Maret = 0,01%, ataupun tentang si ibu peri ByuneBaekhune yang baru terjadi kemarin siang. Benar-benar Kris

"Hhhaa, kau benar-benar leader yang bertanggung jawab dan penuh perhatian. Tak salah Tao selalu mengadu apapun kepadamu jika dia kesusahan. Tapi aku juga merasa kasihan padamu jika Tao kadang mengacuhkanmu. Sabarlah Kris", kata Xiumin menasehati.

Sepertinya jiwa hyung tertuanya saat ini sedang berjalan dengan lancar, entah sinyal WiFi dari mana.

.

.

Brak'

.

.

"KYAA... KRIS ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR MINSEOKU BERDUAAN?!", teriak seseorang meraung-raung setelah mendobrak pinru dengan -sangat- tidak sopannya.

"Luhan ? ", lirih Xiumin.

Sepertinya Xiumin masih terlalu kaget melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik Pintu dan berteriak-teriak di tengah malam.

Oh Ayolah Luhan , tidak bisakah kau beristirahat sebentar saja ? Rasanya semua dinding ingin menindihmu jika selalu berteriak-teriak seperti itu ?

"Oh kau , aku sedang menemani Xiumin hyung menunggu bintang jatuh", jawab Kris polos - atau pura-pura polos ?-

Luhan menggeram mendengar jawaban Kris yang menurutnya sangat romantis bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Xiumin sambil menunggu bintang jatuh.

.

.

Dan

.

.

Hi,

.

.

Xiumin sama sekali tidak pernah mengajaknya melihat bintang jatuh selama ini.

.

"Ahhh, Minseok-ah kenapa harus dengan si tiang distrik di Myundeong ? Kenapa tidak denganku", rengek Luhan sambil menendang -nendang udara. Entah dari mana Luhan sudah mendudukan badan kecilnya di atas lantai depan pintu kamar seperti itu ?

Xiumin memutar mata jengah mendengar rengekan Luhan, harus sampai kapan dirinya harus mengurus bayi besar seperti Luhan selama hidupnya ?

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan keluar mengecheck semua member. Kau lihatlah bintang jatuh bersama Luhan. Annyeong Hyung", kata Kris lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Xiumin.

.

.

Dan

.

.

Menyisakan Xiumin dengan seorang rusa Baeijing

.

.

.

LUHAN

.

.

.

.

"Minseok-ah"

.

" Minseok-ah"

.

"Minseok-ah"

.

Entah sudah panggilan keberapa, tapi Xiumin masih saja tak mengindahkan panggilan Luhan.

.

.

Rusa Baijing yang malang

.

.

"Minseok-ah"

.

.

"Luhan, kau pergilah tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk , Jaljayo~", kata Xiumin lalu manarik selimut tebal berwarna birunya sampai ke leher.

.

.

Sepertinya Xiumin lelah melihat wajah Luhan -untuk saat ini-. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Xiumin yang tidak bersahabat hanya bisa berjala pelan menuju pintu meninggalkan Xiumin sendiri di kamar.

.

.

"Jaljayo~"

.

.

Clek'

.

.

Tamat


End file.
